The tracking and location of assets such as railcars, shipping or cargo containers, trucks, truck trailers, automobiles, etc. can be highly advantageous in commerce. Precise tracking of such vehicles and objects can facilitate their being allocated and positioned in an efficient manner, and can provide for immediate, accurate localization of lost, delayed or damaged assets. The space-based global positioning system (GPS) implemented by the United States Department of Defense constitutes a convenient instrumentality for determining geographical position in real time.
The GPS is a multiple satellite-based radio positioning system in which each satellite transmits data that allows precise measurement of the distance from selected ones of the GPS satellites to the antenna of a user's receiver so as to enable the user to compute position, velocity and time parameters through known triangulation techniques. The signals provided by the GPS can be received both globally and continuously.
The GPS comprises three major segments known as the space, control and user segments. The space segment consists of 21 operational satellites and three spare satellites. The satellites are positioned in a constellation such that typically seven satellites, but a minimum of four, are observable by a user anywhere on or near the earth's surface. Each satellite transmits signals on two frequencies known as L1 (1575.42 MHz) and L2 (1227.6 MHz), using spread spectrum techniques that employ two types of spreading functions.
C/A (or coarse/acquisition code) and P (or precise) pseudo random noise (PRN) codes are transmitted on frequency L1, and P code only is transmitted on frequency L2. The C/A is available to any user, military or civilian, but the P code is only available to authorized military and civilian users. Both P and C/A codes contain data that enable a receiver to determine the range between a satellite and the user.
Superimposed on both the P and C/A codes is a navigation (NAV) message. A NAV message contains the GPS signal transmission time; a handover word used in connection with the transition from C/A to P code tracking; ephemeris data for the particular satellites being tracked; and almanac data for all of the satellites in the constellation, including information regarding satellite health, coefficients for the ionospheric delay model for C/A code users, and coefficients used to calculate universal coordinated time (UCT).
The control segment comprises a master control station (MCS) and a number of monitor stations. The monitor stations passively track all GPS satellites in view, collecting ranging data and satellite clock data from each satellite. This information is passed on to the MCS where the satellite's future ephemeris and clock drift are predicted. Updated ephemeris and clock data are uploaded to each satellite for retransmission in each satellite's navigation message. The purpose of the control segment is to ensure that the information transmitted from the satellite is as accurate as possible.
The GPS is intended to be used in a wide variety of applications, including space, air, sea and land vehicle navigation, precise positioning, time transfer, altitude referencing and surveying. A typical GPS receiver comprises a number of subsystems, including an antenna assembly, an RF (radio frequency) assembly, and a GPS processor assembly. The antenna assembly receives the L-band GPS signal and amplifies it prior to insertion into the RF assembly. A significant factor affecting accuracy of the computed position, velocity or time parameters is the positional geometry of the satellite selected from measurement of ranges. Generally, a best position solution is obtained using satellites having wide angles of separation. Considerable emphasis has therefore been placed on designing antenna systems to receive, with uniform gain, signals from any point on the hemisphere.
The RF assembly mixes the L-band GPS signal down to a convenient IF (intermediate frequency) signal. Using various known techniques, the PRN code modulating the L-band signal is tracked through code-correlation at the receiver. This provides the processing gain needed to achieve a signal-to-noise (SNR) sufficient for demodulating the navigation data and signal transmission time. The Doppler shift of the received L-band signal is also measured through a carrier tracking loop. The code correlation and carrier tracking function can be performed using either analog or digital signal processing.
By differencing the signal transmission time with the time of reception, as determined by the clock of the receiver, the pseudo range between the receiver and the satellite being tracked may be determined. The pseudo range includes both the range to the satellite and the offset of the clock from the GPS master time reference. The pseudo range and Doppler measurements (and the navigation data) from four satellites are used to compute a three dimensional position and velocity fix, which calibrates the receiver's clock offset and provides an indication of GPS time.
In some known receivers, the receiver processor controller (RPC) functions are performed using a computer separate from that on which the navigation functions are performed. In other known receivers, both types of functions are performed by a single computer. The RPC processing and memory functions performed by a typical GPS receiver include monitoring channel status and control, signal acquisition and reacquisition, code and carrier tracking loops, computing pseudo range (PR) and delta range (DR) measurements, determining data edge timing, acquisition and storage of almanac and ephemeris data broadcast by the satellites, processor control and timing, address and command decoding, timed interrupt generation, interrupt acknowledgment control and GPS timing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,225,842 describes an apparatus and method for computing the position and velocity of multiple low cost vehicle-mounted sensors, monitored and tracked by a central control station. The receiver processor functions are physically separated from the navigation functions and the low rate data interfaces provided between the computers that perform these functions, thus achieving cost saving in the GPS sensor that is employed on board each vehicle.
One type of known GPS receiver is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,155, wherein the position of a receiver responsive to C/A signals derived from multiple, orbiting spacecrafts is determined to an accuracy better than 300 meters. Each of the C/A signals has the same carrier frequency and a different, predetermined Gold code sequence that normally prevents position determination from being more accurate than to within 300 meters. C/A signals transmitted to the receiver are separately detected by cross-correlating received Gold code sequences with plural locally derived Gold code sequences. Four of the detected C/A signals are combined to compute receiver position to an accuracy of 300 meters. To determine receiver position to an accuracy better than 300 meters, the relative phase of internally-derived Gold code sequences is varied over the interval of one chip (i.e., pulse) of each sequence, to derive second cross-correlation values indicative of received and locally-derived Gold code sequences.
The basic approach followed most recently is to receive and process the signals from several of the GPS satellites in order to determine range to each satellite (and relative velocity). With perfect knowledge of range to only three of the GPS satellites, exact receiver position can be determined from the intersection of the three “spheres” induced by the known satellite positions and the derived receiver ranges. With receiver noise and imperfect knowledge of satellite positions, the receiver-satellite ranges can only be estimated. Typically, errors from receiver noise are reduced by (effectively) averaging many range calculations.
In the above most recent approach, the range from a particular satellite is estimated by reading a time stamp from the satellite's data stream (the transmission instant), subtracting this from the reception time, and multiplying the time difference by the speed of light. Any error in satellite and receiver clock synchronization leads to proportional range errors. Because the same clock is used in receiving from all satellites, there is only one unknown receiver clock “bias”. By using a fourth (or more) satellite, the clock bias and ranges can be jointly estimated.
At the receiver, the reception time is determined by performing a cross-correlation of the received data with a local replica of the known satellite Gold code, and noting the time of a chosen correlation peak, and its position relative to the time stamp. The satellite signal structures use Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) so that the above cross correlation is part of the standard GPS receiver processing.
The above-described system that follows the most recent basic approach assumes that each receiver must determine its own position. In the system of the invention, there is a central facility or station that needs the receiver positions and can communicate with the receivers. Each tracked object (e.g., a railcar) carries a GPS-based receiver that processes data from several of the visible GPS satellites. However, the full position determination is not made at the railcar. Instead, only partial processing is done at the railcar and intermediate results are transmitted to the central station. The forms of both the partial processing and intermediate results are chosen to minimize the complexity and energy requirements at the railcars.
The standard GPS system requires that the transmit-time stamps, satellite ephemeris and other correction data be decoded from each satellite's data stream at the tracked object. The receiver is thus required to process data from each satellite long enough (between six and 150 seconds) to synchronize with, and decode, these data. This consumes significant power.